Foxfire Academy/Opening Ceremonies
Announcements The roleplay is currently open! Viewers are now taking their seats, and the students need to make it backstage so they are ready to perform in the Ceremonies! Roleplay ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Gareth was ready for his first year as Magnate to start, but first were the annual Opening Ceremonies. Gareth was dressed in his usual business-like attire, a long cape billowing behind him. He addressed the students that were waiting for their turns backstage. "Alright, students, this is your chance," he said. "We've already had a practice, so I expect perfection from you all. Momentarily, I will give my speech to the viewers out there, and we will begin. Be ready!" ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith sat in one of the MANY fluffy chairs in the backstage area.The chair was uncomfortable,with a back that dug into your spine.She looked around not recognizing anyone from her earlier adventure.She turned her attention back the the magnate,and settled as best as she could in the chair. CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc, as always, was very punctual. He got there a few minutes ago, and after the Magnate left to prepare for his speech, Caradoc searched for his friends. He didn't recognize too many faces, but he saw Lilith sitting in one of the comfy chairs. Caradoc took the open seat next to her. "You're Lilith, right?" ''LILITH PELLAWON; Lilith practically fell out of her chair.She was so surprised that the tempature in the room dropped 25 degrees.Lilith took a shallow breath and said"Yeah.You're Caradoc,right? '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked backstage looking for any familiar faces. When she saw Caradoc, she walked over and said hi. She turned to see the girl, Lilith was what she identified herself as the last time they met. Ardelle acted civilized and said, “I’m Ardelle, I believe we weren't properly introduce the last time we met.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Yeah, I'm Caradoc," Caradoc said. Then he turned to Ardelle. "Hey Ardelle!" He was glad she was here. Maybe more of his friends would be here soon. ''LILITH PELLAWON: '' ''Yeah,considering you and your friend slammed me into a wall.''Lilith decided to do the same thing and act civilized"Yes,Im Lilith.You're Ardelle,right?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, maybe, just maybe Lilith could get along if she acted civilize, and prevented herself and Calla from slamming her into any walls, “If I remember correctly, you kept calling me Fancy. That title doesn’t suit me, but it matches up my mother.” She grinned at the thought. '''CARADOC KWELV: ''Ugh, I hope they don't start fighting again. "How about we all try to be kind to each other at least for today? I mean, it's a big deal...the Opening Ceremonies!" He looked at Ardelle. "Oh, yeah, don't we have to dance or something at some point in the show?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned red at the thought, “Oh... uh yeah. Are you ready for that?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc tried keeping his cheeks from reddening at the thought as well, and failed. "Uh, I think so." 'LILITH PELLAWON: 'Lilith grinned."I'm tot ally watching that.I hope Im not disappointed!"Her tone was light and easy . '''CARADOC KWELV:' "I don't think you will be disappointed. Ardelle's really good at dancing." ARDELLE SONG: '''If there was a limit for how red an elf could turn, Ardelle passed it by a mile, “Thanks, but I probably tripped like a million times when we were practicin. You’re the one that made it look good,” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith just looked at both of them.''Okayyyy this ot a teensy bit awkward.''Trying to break the ice she said"So,is this your first time at foxfire?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded. "Yeah, I've never been here before." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “I’ve been her since Level One. I remember when I was them.” She pointed at where the level ones were. “In our first year, Calla tripped and fell over the stage. But she tried to grab onto something that would stop her fall and ended up grabbing me and pulling me down with her.” ''LILITH PELLAWON: "Yeah,This is my first time too.Speaking of which,where is Calla?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc couldn't keep himself from laughing a bit. Then he scratched his head. "I don't know." Then he turned to Ardelle again. "So, is it a good school?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '“She‘s probably teasing my brother about the incident with the verminion. She’s never going to let that go.” She turned to Caradoc, “It is, but sometimes I wish I could just leave for a day. My mother would murder me in my sleep, but still.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He laughed. "I think the Magnate is about to give his speech! And then it will be time for the Ceremonies! Yay!" ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Gareth stepped out from behind the curtains of backstage, and was now in front of all the viewers, who were all calmly in their seats. "I am Gareth Kingsley, Magnate of Foxfire Academy! This noble school has been known for providing a spectacular education to all past students, and I can promise you that this year will be no different, if not much better!" Most of the parents in the crowd cheered for that. "So, with another year's beginning brings yet another Opening Ceremonies. Trust me when I say that you have never seen anything so fantastic as what you will witness from these students today. I am quite honored to be able to have your wonderfully talented students here today, but enough of my talking--it's time for the Ceremonies..." It had taken so much strain for him to act THAT happy, but he wanted to give a lasting impression on the viewers they would never forget. "....to begin!" The viewers clapped and the curtains closed. He looked at Ardelle and Caradoc. "You guys are up first...make me proud." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle took a deap breath and took her place on the stage. She looked into Caradoc’s deep blue eyes. “Ready?” He nodded and the music started. '''CARADOC KWELV: He was a bit nervous at first, but they still did great for the beginning of the dance. Then they got more upbeat slightly, still keeping it perfect, adding a bit of their own flare as it dragged on. Overall it was a near flawless dance and probably looked great. They ended, and Caradoc looked out at the cheering crowd. "Awesome job," he told Ardelle. "You were great." LILITH PELLAWON: '''Wow!They were REALLY good!.''Lilith claaped with everyone else and yelled "Grreat Job!" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle whisper to Caradoc, “Thanks, you were amazing. I had no idea you could dance like that, thar was just... woah.” As she said this, the rest of Foxfire filed onto the stage. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled and blushed darkly. "Thanks." Caradoc glanced back at the rest of the Foxfire. Was this another dance? '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grabbed Caradoc’s hand and pulled him off of the stage. “We finished and I think they’re supposed to go now.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded and went offstage with her, watching what they were doing. He didn't recognize many people up there. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle pointed at a girl with blonde hair on the staGE, “That’s Calla, Wait for it...” A turn sequence started in the dance and Calla, being clumsy tried and miserably failed. She fell backwards into someone, thankfully they caught her without falling backwards. Calla got up and tried to match up with the moved the other students were doing, and fell on the ground while trying. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Oh, that's got to hurt." Caradoc said, wincing. "But they're doing a pretty good job, altogether. Caradoc smirked. "I think we did better." ''LILITH PELLAWON: Ouch.''Well Lilith wasn't Calla's biggest fan,she could help but feel a bit bad.Then again Lilith wasn't so light on her feet ethier.Luckily,she had gotten the corner spot for the routine.She was pratically behind the curtain. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “Of course we did, I mean, we were the ones dancing after all.” Abben helped a Calla up and Calla shot him a withering glare. Abben rolled his eyes and helped Calla with the moves nevertheless. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''That was definitely embarrassing, it was more then emmbrassing. Calla couldn’t see her parents, but she bet that her dad was grinning from ear to ear. A much as she didn’t like it, she was greatful that Abben helped her. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''When then dance ended, Ardelle excitedly said, “Come on! The best part is about to start.” After she and Caradoc got back on the stage, the white candy started falling from above. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc wasn't quite sure what this was, so he copied the rest of the kids and tried to catch as many as he could in his arms, even though he had no idea what it was for. The viewers of the Ceremonies cheered and cheered for what seemed like forever until they finally stopped. Caradoc thought he was going to definitely like going to Foxfire this year. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith tipped her head up and let the white candy fall on her tounge.She felt like she was floating.It was like snow.She felt like it was going to be a good year. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''This was worth it. All of that falling, tripping, embarrassment was worth this moment where the candy danced on her tongue. She smiled, this was definitely going to be an interesting year. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle ra her head to the sky to feel to get the candy. When it stopped, her pockets were stuffed. Here past years at Foxifre we’re interesting, but she knew that her new friends would make it a whole lot more adventurous. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked out at the crowd, smiling. "That was awesome." And then he looked out. The Ceremonies were practically over, and he knew most here had a family waiting for them in the crowd, ready to give them hugs and tell them how great they di. But....he didn't have that. He didn't have a family to go back to. Caradoc was suddenly kinda sad, but tried not to show it. "Yeah, this year is going to be really cool." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle knew about Caradoc’s situation. She personally thought of him to be extremely strong for not showing any emotion. But if living with her family taught her anything, it was that people try extremely hard to hide their emotions. She turned towards him, “Hey, my parents are waiting for me. Do you want to come to my house? You can have dinner if you want with my family.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc's eyes widened a bit. "Wow, that's really nice. No one's really ever offered me that before." Caradoc took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, I'll go to your house. I just won't be able to stay for a very long while. Maybe an hour or two if that's alright." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “A couple of hours is perfectly fine. Speaking of which, we should go meet up with my parents and Abben.” '''CARADOC KWELV: He nodded and followed Ardelle offstage and onto the floor where he tried to follow her and navigate through the crowds of elves. After a minute, they found Abben and her parents. ARDELLE SONG: “Mom, dad, this is Caradoc. I invited him over for dinner.” Ardelle’s dad shook Caradoc‘s hand, “Nice to meet you Caradoc, I’m Tam Song and this is Biana Song.” Mom give him one of her award winning smiles and said, “You were amazing up there! See Ardelle, I told you those dance lessons would come in handy one day.” Ardelle rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah, you told me so. Anyways, are we leaving now?” CARADOC KWELV: 'Caradoc shook Tam's hand. These guys were LEGENDS. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." Caradoc looked at Biana. "Ardelle's the best dancer I've ever seen, truly. She's great." Caradoc looked at Ardelle. "Are you ready to go?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, I’m ready.” As they walked to a clearing to leap away, Biana started a conversation with Ardelle, “So Caradoc huh? How come I’ve never met him?” “Becuase I’ve only known him since the opening ceremonies practice.” Biana turned to Caradoc, “So Caradoc, hiw long have you been at Foxfire?” 'CARADOC KWELV: '"This is my first year at Foxfire." He answered. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Biana grinned, “Then I’m guessing Ardelle has a lot to show you.” Ardelle looked at her mother, “You hace no idea. I’m going to take him to the gardens once school starts.” ”Don’t forget to take him to the roof.” Her dad chimed in, “Or the Water bubble.” ”Of course I’m going to take him there, why wouldn’t I?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc was completely confused by all the names, but was excited that Ardelle would show him these places at some point. "I think this will definitely be a very good year at Foxfire." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned to Caradoc, “You have no idea.” When they got to a clear spot, Tam held up a leaping crystal and together, they stepped into the light. When they came out, they were facing Ardelle’s house. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Ardelle's house was really quite the sight. He was sad he never had the chance to have a house like this, but it was fine, because he got to go there now for a bit. "Woah, your house is...just woah.: '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, it’s pretty.... extravagent. I would have liked if it were a bit smaller but mom says that the bigger it is, the more room we have without being swarmed by people.“ Columns of crystal lined the pathway to the house, a roof was above Ardelle’s head, which was held up by the columns, it was shining right into her eyes, causing her to look away. The estate itself was massive. With multiple floors and large glass panels brought in pleanty of light into the house. Miles of land ran from all ends, in some, there was water, in others, was fields of green grass. A beautiful garden that was at least acrew couple wide was flourished with trees, flowers, and every type of plant imaginable. The front had fountains that shot water in shades of blue, green and purple over their heads as walked to the door. Brilliantly coloured flowers lined the edges of the front lawn. The house itself was white the massive, the windows looked out on all of the estate. Ardelle licked the DNA strip and the doors opened. 'CARADOC KWELV: '"So, what are we doing first?" Caradoc asked. He took in the whole sight--it was so amazing, and made him full of awe. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “You’re the guest. What do you what to do?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I don't know. What do you generally do at your house?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '''An idea popped up, “I know what we can do! Come on, we have to go to my room.” When they got there, Ardelle took out some Alchemy equipment, “We are going to blow something up.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled. "Awesome!" Caradoc looked at his hands. "I don't know if this is a good thing, but I'm QUITE good at blowing things up. What did you have in mind?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Darn it - Kara was late again. As she stumbled into the Opening Ceremonies, she immediately began looking for her friends. She really wanted to see Caradoc and Ardelle dance. Unfortunately, they were nowhere in sight. Sighing, she walked over to the backstage and sat down, hoping someone would show up. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He was leaning against a wall backstage when he saw Kara walk in. Most were already gone now, and he had just been there...thinking. "Hey, Kara. How's it going?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She shrugged. "It's going fine. What about you?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I've been here for an hour. I don't like to dance, so I just watched dancers epically fail at the dances." Maximus shrugged. He took two white candies from his pocket. "At least we got candy. Want one?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I'm not that great either. I bet nobody is as bad as me." She took the offered candy. "Thanks. Say, have the others come by yet? Or are we the only ones here?" 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smirked. "I don't know, Calla must've tripped at least three times in one song." Max munched on his candy. "The Ceremonies are over. Caradoc went home with Ardelle." Max laughed. "You should have seen how red Caradoc got when Ardelle offered it to him. Priceless." Max looked at her. "And, as of now it seems like we're the only ones here." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"They danced already?" Kara cursed. "I hate my ability to always be late. I wanted to see them dance! And I wanted to see Caradoc blush so I could tease him endlessly about that!" She searched the stage. "And I also wanted to see Calla dance. I really should have come earlier." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Maybe you can see them dance," Max said thoughtfully. "You're a Telepath, right? Couldn't you just search my mind to see it?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''SHe it up at the thought. "I could! But only if you give me permission to. I don't want to break any laws." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I give you permission. But, remember, only look for the Opening Ceremonies memories. Nothing else." He didn't want her to learn any of his secrets yet. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Well, I thinkbwd can have some fun about this. We’ll do it underwater!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Yay! And don't worry, just the Ceremonies. Nothing else." Kara searched through Max's mind and found the memory. As she watched Caradoc and Ardelle dance, she marveled at how good they looked together. "Is it just me, or do the two of them look SO cute together?" 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smirked. "No, I can assure you it's DEFINITELY not just you that thinks that." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Oh AWESOME!" Caradoc said. He was excited now. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara's eyes glittered with a new idea. "Max, have you ever played matchmaking before?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I like the way you think, Kara." Max grinned from ear to ear. "It sounds pretty awesome." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smiled. "I've heard rumors about a school ball. I think that will be our first goal." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Maximus grinned. "Sounds like a good goal to me. We should get started." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Great! But first, we have to make Caradoc and Ardelle ask each other out to the ball." She pondered on making a plan. "Any ideas on how?" 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Caradoc and I are half-brothers. I'm sure I'll be able to make him ask her out to the ball. But you're going to need to help me talk to him. If I know Caradoc, he'll need two opinions." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I'll help you force him to ask her out. And I think I can force Calla into making Ardelle say yes." She smirked. "We are ''such ''good friends, are we not?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max laughed. "Oh this is getting good. When do you want to help me force Caradoc into asking out Ardelle?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara thought about that. "Well, they haven't announced it yet, so not now. How about the day after they tell us the date of the ball? We should also have it in a romantic setting." MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"You should seriously be nominated for Most-Genius-Student-in-Foxfire. This is a good idea! Okay, so we'll wait for them to announce it. Then, we can meet and decide to force Caradoc and such." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She blushed. "I'm not ''that ''smart. You should meet Maya." Then Kara smiled. "Yeah. But where is the most romantic place you can think of? This needs to be the best proposal ever. We can't settle for anything less." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max thought for a bit. "Is that Panakes Tree still around? I've heard it's really nice at sunsets." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I think so. It's still at Havenfield. So, the day they announce it, we'll force Caradoc to ask Ardelle to the dance. We have to monitor the proposal to make sure nothing goes wrong." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: "Yes, good idea. But it's Caradoc. He's not going to let TOO much go wrong when he's asking out his crush. Ah, this is a very good plan. Should be fun!" KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara laughed. "I doubt he knows that Ardelle is his crush. But he'll find out soon. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Right," Max said, shaking her hand and then munching on another white candy. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"So, Max, do ''you ''have anyone in mind that you want to ask out to the ball?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max's face reddened. A rare sight. "Uh, I actually don't know yet. There's a lot of good people out there. Do you have any ideas for me, because it's hard to decide." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara also blushed. "Um, I don't have anyone in mind either, actually. I was hoping you might know someone I could go with." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max leaned against the wall, throwing a white candy in his mouth. He must have had at least twenty by now. "Hm, I don't know. Let me think. Abben or Kenric, maybe? No idea. I mean, you probably wouldn't want to go with me, so...there's also Benjamin Winter. That's most of the boys I can think of." ''LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith had been dodging people for a while now.She was VERY bored.She didnt see any of the people she knew.So she just decided to do some looking around.She spotted 2 kids talking animatly.Both was VERY red.She looked at them with a curiose expression. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle took Caradoc into a room full of anything you could ever need for Alchemy. She turned to face him, “Anything we need will be in here, do you have anything perticula in mind?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Well, if you need something blown up," he said. "You might want to try some of this..." He picked up a shaker of red dust. "And a bit of this..." he took a small beaker of white liquid. He looked at his hands. "If you put these together and heat it to a high temperature, it'll cause a pretty big explosion. Does that sound like what you need?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Well, I don't know Ben or Kenric that well, so they're a no. Also, I think that Abben might want to ask Calla out, so he's a no." She shook her head. "Um, there's Maya you could go with, but she doesn't like these kinds of things, so I think she might not want to go with you." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yeah, she sorta hates me a bit, too," he said. "So I dunno. Who does that leave?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She counted elves off her fingers. "Caradoc and Ardelle are going. I don't know about Ben or Kenric, Abben is most likely going to ask out Calla, and Maya doesn't want to go." She sighed. "That leaves just the two of us who don't have anyone to go with." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max sighed. "Geez, all of them get taken so fast, don't they? I mean, we could go as friends...if you want, since we have no one else to go with." '''ARDELLE SONG: '“That should work, but let’s change it up a bit.” She took a small device off of a shelf, “This is going to make it sound like I blew up the house, I feel like scaring the wits out of my famliy” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara turned very red. "They do. And, um, sure, we could go together." Suddenly, she got an idea. "We can oversee all the dates and tease everyone about what happens! And feign going together as a cover-up!" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yeah, great idea! Let's do that then!" 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Alright. That should be funny. Whatever you want to do." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"But there is also another thing. We're not sure if Abben is going to ask Calla out. So, how about we give the two of them a little push? After all, we're doing it for Caraoc and Ardelle." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle threw the concoction into the water and ran behind a hedge. When she head the loud BOOM she peeked I’ve rthe hedge. Her mom and dad came running outside. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Um, are you sure that your parents are gonna be okay with this? They seem kind of angry." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Alright. I'm good friends with Abben. I can raise his confidence a bit I think. You can handle Calla if you want." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned to Caradoc, “They will be fine, my dad used to do this all the time to my mom to scare her.” Ardelle stepped out from behind the hedge and her parents turned toward her. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He ducked out from the hedge as well, facing Ardelle's parents, not quite sure what to do '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Biana was glaring at Ardelle and Tam was standing there trying not to laugh, but finally he couldn’t hold it in. Biana turned to Tam, “What are you laughing at?” Min between laughs Tam finally got out, “Tehy remind me of when I did that to you and you’re mom and dad were standing there with so much worry. Alden was so shocked!” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc grinned. It ''was ''pretty funny. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Biana’s glare faded away and eventually a smile replaced it, ”Come on, we’re eating now.“ Ardelle led Caradoc into the dinning room and motioned for him to sit down. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc sat down. After dinner, he would probably have to leave. But for now he could enjoy this amazing place and the awesome people in it. He was hungry, so he was ready for the dinner. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Okay, sure. By the way, did we just become everybody‘s matchmakers now? Because it seems like it.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He laughed. "Yeah, but we're really good at it." '''ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle noticed someone was missing, “Where’s Abben?” Biana replied, “He said he forgot something at the school,” ABBEN SONG: 'Abben walked through the halls of Foxfire, he was so caught up in trying to get Calla to thank him for catching her when she fell and helping her with the moves, he completely forgot about his lesson plan for the year. As he walked through to halls he spotted Kara don Max, he walked over to them, “What are you guys doing here?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He stopped talking about matchmaking. "Kara here was late and I was still seeing if there was any candy left on the stage," Max popped another candy in his mouth. "So we started talking. You?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara grinned. “We are,” she held out her hand for Max to shake, “new matchmaking partner.” She spotter Abben and had to control her laugh. “Hey Abben! We were just talking.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben explained, “Calla refused to say thank you when I helped her and she distracted me and I forgot my lesson plan.“ He smirked, “She would have fell again if I didn’t help her, she refuses to admit it.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He smirked. "So, why are you so desperate to have her thank you, hmmm?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara leaned forward. “Yeah, Abben, why?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben’s smirk wavered, “Calla has an issue with me being right.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''His smirk faltered. "That's hardly a decent answer." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara crossed her arms. “Are you sure that that is the only reason? And Abben, you can’t lie to me. You know that.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben shugged, “What did you think it was?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"You know what we think it is," he told Abben, punching him playfully in the arm, and popping the last of the white candy on his tongue. "The question is whether you are brave enough to admit it or not." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shook her head. “Obliviousness is the most common type of illusion an elf can put up and hide behind.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben replied innocenrly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Oh come on! You know exactly ''what we're talking about." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Abben, admit it already. I know it, Max knows it, there’s no point in hiding it now.” 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben shook his head, “I don’t kbow what you’re talking about.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara glanced at Max. “Should I break the news, or you?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"You should, I think." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben tolled his eyes, “I don’t like Calla.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Abben, it’s kinda obvious that you have feelings for Calla. And don’t deny it. I never lie. Plus, lying is just another illusion I can look through.” 'ABBEN SONG: '”I don’t like Calla, besides, it’s not like I can, anyways, she’s my sister’s best friend.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"What is that supposed to mean? Look, the worst thing to do is lie about who you like, okay? Even if you have no chance at all with her, still be honest about liking her." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“People can fall in love with their best friend’s siblings. It’s nothing new. And hiding your feelings won’t accomplish anything. The truth always comes out.” 'ABEEN SONG: '“If she and I happened and than we break up, her friendship with Ardelle will be completely ruined. Besides, it’s not like she likes me back.” He turned to Kara, “Love? I don’t love her.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“I never said you loved her. I said others can ''fall in love with their siblings best friends, but whether or not you do is yet to be seen. And exactly how would their friendship be ruined? If Ardelle is truly Calla’ best friend and loves you dearly, she would understnad if the two of you don’t work out. First crushes aren’t always your life-long partners.” '''ABBEN SONG: '“Exactly, If Calla and I don’t happen that‘s going to change Ardelle and Calla’s friendship.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Even If you’re right, do you think Ardelle would like to be the reason that you’re holding back from admitting your feelings?” 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben looked into the distance, “Whatever, I don‘t even like Calla.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara let out a frustrated sigh. “How many times do we have to tell you? You. Have. Feelings. For. Calla. Why won’t you admit it?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Okay, Abben. Let me put this in perspective for you. You know how Caradoc and Ardelle blush whenever they compliment each other and such? That's kinda how obvious it is that you have some sort of affection toward Calla." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben shruged, “ I don’t like her. She doesn’t like me, the second one is definitely not happening. My sister is a completely different situation.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“No, she’s not. But if we asked her about her feelings for Caradoc, I bet you she wouldn’t deny it. Maybe not say anything, but she wpuldn’t deny it. You and Calla, on the other hand, are too stubborn to even admit that you have feelings. Exactly what is holding you back?” 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben sighed, “I’ve known Calla for basically my whole life. I’ve always liked her, from the very beginning. I don’t mean as a crush or anything, but her personality, her smile, her pranks, her brilliant mind, how she hates being wrong, her bravery, her way to not give a care about the way people think of her, the way she stands up to people. I don’t want her to ever treat me different. So I don’t like her.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yes, you do. You like her. You enjoy her company, and thinks she's a good person. Whether you have a crush on a her or not, you appreciate the fact that she's always seemed like a good person to you." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“And you just gave her so many compliments. Call me a liar, but that sounds a lot like what someone with a crush would say.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"And honestly, I've had a crush before, too. I know what it feels like and how people act when they like someone. You're kinda acting like that...like you like someone." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben rolled his eyes, but his cheeks turned a faint pink, “I do not like her. Liking someone is how much Ardelle blushes around Caradoc.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara turned to Max. “This isn’t getting us anywhere. We may have to try with Calla. Abben isn’t budging a bit.” '''ABBEN SONG: '“Kara, you know how to get to her house right?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Indeed I do. But will she allow us to cone at this time?” 'ABBEN SONG: '”She’ll let you in the house, that’s a start.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara turned to Max. “Then let’s go. We have a Very stubborn person to convince.” '''JAELYN REDEK: '''Jaelyn had done her best to avoid dancing at all costs. She had skipped rehearsal, and spent that time pleading to the Magnate in attempt to prevent herself from having to socialize. It wasn't that she was that anti-social, or anything, she just didn't like talking other people. She was pretty sure they would never be able relate to the pain she went through. Eventually he relented, and let her be in charge of special effects. All that got her, was a head covered in flitterwings. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed an elf covered in what seemed to be special effects. Well, before she left, she may as well make a new friend. She walked over, smiling, and said, “Hey! I’m Kara Hawkefire. Nice to meet you!” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked up to the girl, “I’m Abben Song, who might you be?” MAXIMUS GAUNT: He shrugged his shoulders and walked over toward the new girl. He might as well meet someone new before talking to Calla about the matchmaking. “Hey there, I’m Maximus Gaunt, but call me Max.” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith was getting VERY bored.Her emotions were starting to go haywire.She tried focusing on a patch of ground.All of a sudden the ground froze over.Cov was walking on the ice!"COV!" '''COV RUE: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Covs voice rang through the air. she fliped backwards swiveld around then landed flat against the floor. Her eyes fluttered shut. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He ran over. He had seen the whole thing, and as it was never awesome that people got hurt, it was very delightful to watch. "If you did that," Max said, looking at Lilith. "We need to hang out sometime." ''LILITH PELLAWON: I am such an idiot.Lilith slid down and took Cov's pulse.''Alive.Maybe water will revive her.''Lilith took a deep breath and focused on the ice particles around her.She turned them into water and threw it on Cov's face.She tried not to look at the spectater's worried faces. '''COV RUE: ' Cov twisted and turned and hacked and couphed but her eyes slowly did open. Cold cold cold cold cold collddd Cov said as her teeth chatterd. Only then did she relize all the people staring at her and Lilith standing an inch away from her. What she said in utter confusion. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle had quite the appetite. Onc her meal was done she asked CaradOC, “I assume you have to go now?” ''LILITH PELLAWON: Lilith cringed."You might have slipped on an ice patch that I might have made.Im really sorry.Friends?"She held out her hand to shake. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Are you guys okay? That was a serious fall." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at his watch. "I think so. I really wish I could stay....this place is amazing, you guys are amazing, but I really have stuff I need to do." Caradoc got up from his seat and bowed. "It's been an honor to be in your presence, Song Family. See you in a few days at the First Day of School, Ardelle! You danced really well today!" And with that, he disappeared into the light. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben looked at the two in worry, “Ardelle can help, she’s good at healing stuff, I’ll call her over.” Abben pulled out his imparter and hailed Ardelle, her face appeared on the screen, “Waht do you want brother of mine?” ”We had a little accident in the school, would you mind treating someone?” ”I’ll be there in a minute.” When Ardelle got to the school, she waved at her friends, “Hey guys, who’s the patient?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc had leaped all the way here, only to find all of his friends were already there. And so was Ardelle. He walked into the scene to find a girl laying on the ground, clearly injured. "What's going on over here?" '''COV RUE: . Im fine she said to Lilith , and this place is a totall snooze fest it needs some excitement KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''"Are you sure you don't need to be treated? You fell pretty hard." '''COV RUE: . Im fine cov said, i slipped it was an accident ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith rolled her eyes."I know right?if the school year is this boring,im going to probabaly freeze Foxfire over." COV RUE: i now right! CARADOC KWELV: '"I don't think any of this is boring....what about this is boring to you guys?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Something tells me you guys are very wrong." '''COV RUE: Well its just the classic hi im blah blah blah and oh im blah blah blah. B-O-R-I-N-G ! CARADOC KWELV: '"Well I think it's interesting. You should try a different mindset and see if that helps improve your over all lifestyle." '''ARDELLE SONG: '“That’s an interesting motive for turning Foxfire into an ice cube. Should be... informing to watch.” She turned to Kara, “There is no way I am going to let this yeah just pass by. This place is cool as long as you don’t get electrocuted, I’ve heard it gives you a massive headache.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara snorted. "It's called being ''nice and friendly." ''LILITH PELLAWON; ''"Well,considering my first adventure here winded up with people in the ICU and threats,I think all of this"she gestured to the stage"is pretty boring in comparisian.And fr the mindset thing,Im always doing=g SOMETHING.Its not helping doing NOTHING.Even at home id be at tutoring or battle training." '''COV RUE: Ok gee im sorry i need action thats all. Lets nott get in a fight about this. CARADOC KWELV: '''"Embrace what's cool about this year--not what isn't. Enjoy iy, and DON'T argue." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: She turned to Ardelle and smiled. "With you guys as my friends, I doubt that this will be a calm year." CARADOC KWELV: '''"I agree." '''COV RUE: I agree with Cardoc, NO ARGUING PLZ! ''LILITH PELLAWON;"Fine" '''COV RUE: '''thank you Lilith and in case any of you dont now im Cov Rue '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya came running into the stage. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben and Ardelle were watching them go back and forth, Abben whispered to Ardelle, “Imagine if Calla and Kenric we’re here, this argument would really escalate.” Ardelle quietly laughed, “It sure would, Calla would probably have added into this and something would break in the end of it.” CARADOC KWELV: "Well, it certainly was an interesting day. Kara, I didn't see you at the Ceremonies. Did you come afterward?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara glared at Maya. "Yeah, I didn't see you either. I did come late, because of ''somebody." CARADOC KWELV: '"Oh, okay," caradoc said, understanding. "I wasn't here after. Was it fun?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara and Max shared a mischivious look. "Oh, yeah. It definitely was." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle tilted her head in curiositym “What did you guys do?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara giggled. "You guys will find out soon," she said, looking at her and Caradoc with teasing eyes '.COV RUE: Cov raised an eyebrow 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Don't go raising eyebrows at us--you will ''find out soon." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was bewildered, what were they talking about? “If I’m going to find out anyways, why don’t you just tell me now? And judging by how you’re looking at Caradoc, I think he is involved too.” She turned to Caradoc, “Do you know what they are talking about?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He shook his head. "I'm as clueless as you are. Kara, tell us already! Please." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"If we tell you now, it will ruin the surprise! Be patient. You guys will find out soon. Just not now." 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc gave Max a ''tell me later ''look and Max winked. "Dang it. I really do want to know. But later is better than never I suppose." '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Caradoc’s you best friend isn't he? Arn‘t best friends supposed to tell each other things?” Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Event Roleplay Category:Roleplay Page